This disclosure pertains to a light and signal delivery system, and more particularly, to an illuminable transmission cable and its uses.
Aesthetic or fashionable elements are often a primary driving force in the sale of consumer electronic devices such as headphones. Headphones may be manufactured with a variety of different shapes, colors and sizes. Some headphones have luminescent elements that enable them to glow, but generally suffer from complex configurations and high energy dependency.